


Stay Away

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Villain Deceit, tw deceit, unsympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Deceit is a shitty, manipulative friend.Virgil is protective and would rather die than let him see Patton again.





	Stay Away

Deceit was a terrible friend.

He had been emotionally manipulating Patton for so long that Virgil wondered why he never did anything sooner.

Everything had started when Deceit developed a crush on the moral side.

Patton didn’t feel the same way but he didn’t want to hurt his feelings so even if some of Deceit’s actions made him uncomfortable, he said nothing.

What finally made Virgil had enough was when Deceit made Patton cry, because he was constantly getting blamed for the snake’s supposed mental health issues.

Virgil had warned Deceit to stay away from his best friend, and led Patton straight to his room.

The moral side had cried hard, but the anxious side wouldn’t wish to be anywhere else.

Later that night, there had been a knock at the locked door.

Virgil had carefully moved Patton off of him, and headed over to answer.

When he saw Deceit standing there he nearly slammed the door shut again.

“What the hell do you want?” Virgil hissed, venom in his voice. He refused to open the door wider than a few inches.

“Well, obviously I’m here to see my boyfriend.”

“I think it’s safe to say he’s not your boyfriend anymore,” Virgil snapped back.

Deceit was silent for a moment.

“Let me see him.”

“He’s asleep right now, and after the way you’ve been treating him all this time you really think I’d let you near him?”

“You know I have my ways, Virgil. You can’t protect him from me forever.”

“Watch me.”

Virgil closed the door once more, making sure to double lock it.

He would always be worrying about Deceit managing to get a hold of Patton again, but that wouldn’t stop him from doing everything he could to keep his best friend safe.


End file.
